Indescribable Love
by lady of the flame
Summary: In short: When Kagome leaves the Inuyasha gang for good, on her way back home she accidently brings Sesshomaru back with her. Now Sesshomaru has to adapt to the new modern Japan and Kagome has to adapt to her new feelings for Sesshomaru. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

* * *

1**Okay this is my first fanfic so be gentle.**

**Summary**:When Kagome decides to let Inuyasha be happy with his true love, Kikyo, Kagome runs back to her own time forever. On the way back she runs into Sesshomaru and accidentally drags him back into her time. Now Sesshomaru must adapt to this new world and Kagome must adapt to her new feelings for Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome sat in the moonlight on a boulder a couple of yards from the camp site. She sat there remembering her cherished moments with Inuyasha and the gang. She knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world to have so many good friends. Well almost the luckiest. The only thing she couldn't have was Inuyasha. He had obviously made his choice, and it wasn't her. 

She had quietly packed her things and wrote a final letter to her friends.

_Dearest Pals,_

_I 'm sorry but I can no longer deal with this life. It's time I went back to my own time. I believe you all can defeat Naraku on your own without me. Sango,,Miroku, I hope you two will be very happy together. Shippo be good and safe. And Inuyasha I hope you enjoy your life with Kikyo._

_Good-bye forever._

_Kagome_

Now she rode her bike threw the forest. Pumping as fast as the thoughts that were going threw her mind. _What will I do now_? The wind blew threw here blackish-brown hair. She was so lost in thought the she had no idea how fast she was coming up on a small, green dot on the jail. Her speed didn't decrease as she ran her bike dead into the creature.

The force of the collision caused her to flip off of her bike and fall into a heap of bushes.

" What the hell was that," She asked herself. Her answer came tumbling over to her with a large not on his forehead. " What the, Jaken?"

" Yes Jaken you fool" A high pitched voice yelled at her. " How dare you run over me you wench. Why I tell you I have a good enough mind to light you up right here. Why I oughta"

While Jaken was busy slamming his staff on the ground Kagome had thought._ If Jaken is here that means that... uh-oh. That means that Sesshomaru can't be too far away. I have to get out of here. _Kagome shot up and ran to her bike all in one motion she did it so fast that she hardly knew what happened when she ran into what she thought was a rock. Kagome came tumbling down and fell over on her butt.

" Ouch that hurt" , she said aloud, and in an instant she froze and slowly looked up to see what it was she had run into again. She found her self starring into a pair of two beautiful golden eyes.

* * *

So what do you think? 

There may be a few lemons in the story.

I want to tell you that I won't add anymore until I get at least 3 reviews. I'm only asking for a few.

See ya...hopefully


	2. Chapter 2: Fall through time

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story. To get 4 reviews on the first day of my first fanfic. I think I'm going to cry.

So here's what you've been waiting for. Chapter 2

" Hello Kagome." A smooth emotionless voice said to her. " I want to thank you for running over my Jaken. You saved me the trouble of punishing for yelling" Jaken quietly quivered in fear behind the bushes.

" Now what" Sesshomaru continued, " Are you doing out at this time of night?" Sesshomaru's eyes may have held no emotion, but on the inside he was trembling with a hidden excitement To see a vulnerable Kagome right in front of him. " Where is my worthless half brother?"

Kagome picked herself up from off the ground and glared at Sesshomaru. " First of all thanks for helping me up." her voice was thick with sarcasm. " Second don't even mention Inuyasha to me we are through. As a matter of fact there was no us to begin with. There was just him and that half dead witch, Kikyo."

As Kagome went on and on rambling to herself about the situation, Sesshomaru stared at her and mulled the situation over. _Well the miko is finally out of Inuyasha's reach. Now maybe I can have a go with her. But I must approach the girl carefully. No need to bring her down to her knees...yet. _As Sesshomaru was thinking his perverted thoughts a slight smirk can up to his face. When Kagome saw it that brought her out of her state of non-stop rambling.

" What's so funny? Are you even listening?" Kagome huffed out.

" No" was all Sesshomaru said

With a sigh of frustration Kagome went over to her bike and picked it up off of the ground. " Well I should get going. It's a bit of a walk back to the well. Good-bye Sesshomaru" Kagome mounted her bike and began to ride off.

Sesshomaru watched her ride off. He didn't want her to leave so quickly. Before he knew it he heard his self call out to her " Waitཀ Don't go yetཀ" He saw Kagome slam on her object and spin her head in surprise. He had to think of something quick. " I should walk you to the well. There are many demons who would favor a maiden for a snack."

At that moment Jaken came running out of the bushes " Milordཀ What are you saying? This wench isn't worth our time and yo-" Jaken was silenced by Sesshomaru's foot coming down on his head. " Silence you fool I will do what ever I please. Now go back to camp and watch Rin, the next word I hear out of you will be your last." Sesshomaru picked his foot up off of the agonizing imp. Jaken jumped up and ran like a scared little girl back to camp. Sesshomaru then turned back to Kagome and said, " Now shall we." Without even waiting for a response Sesshomaru picked up the bike and slung it over his right shoulder then began to walk down the trail.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. She stood in the exact same spot until she finally realized the he wasn't going to stop. She grabbed her backpack and ran after him. " Now wait just on minute. Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated humans?"

" They can be useful from time to time. Besides I don't even have to explain myself to the likes of you." He said that entire statement without even so much as looking at her or stopping.

" The likes of me. Well listen here mister. Us humans don't need you demons for anything, as a matter of fact you all need us. So thanks but no thanks put my bike down I can ride myself the rest of the way." Kagome's remark with a bit of attitude intrigued him. The fact that she was standing up to him excited him a bit.

" Go ahead and walk but what's the point since we're already here" Sesshomaru set Kagome's bike right next to the well.

" What theཀ?" Kagome said in surprise. " How did we get here so fast?

" We walked" Sesshomaru remarked.

" Okay that's it I have to go" Kagome threw her bike and bag into the well then turned around to look at Sesshomaru. He stood there with streaks of moonlight shining down on his beautiful face. His long hair flew gently in the wind as did hers. " Thanks for everything Sesshomaru" She said with a slight blush in her face. His beauty kind of intimidated her a bit. " I guess this is good-bye for real."

Kagome turned around and put on foot into the well. She was about to leap in when a strong arm grabbed her waist and twisted her around to face Sesshomaru. Before she could speak she was pulled into a long kiss. Her mouth was being taken over by Sesshomaru's. He crushed their lips together and bit her lower lip in order to gain passage into her mouth. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they tasted each other.

By this time Kagome was a red as a rose, and she could feel herself needing air. But she didn't want the kiss to end, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment of bliss. Too soon for her liking Sesshomaru pulled away and stared into her eyes. " I don't want you to go Kagome. Stay here with me I can protect you."

Kagome was so overcome with the high of that kiss that once she heard those word from his lips she just couldn't take it any more. She fainted out of pure joy. Her body feel back and she began to tumble down the well. Sesshomaru was an instant too late while trying to catch Kagome. Her grabbed her collar but it slipped out of his hands so he dove in to retrieve his love. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and Kagome's eyes fluttered open. They both came tumbling down the well together. A flash of light soon consumed them both as they traveled through time, hand in hand.

Well there you have it chap 2. Please tell me if you have any ideas of what Sesshomaru's first lines in the present should be, and I promise that chapter 3 will be great.

PEACE,

**Lady of the Flame**


End file.
